


Blank

by rawrfox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidents, Amnesia, Feels, Friendship, Get Back The Love, M/M, Memory Loss, More Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrfox/pseuds/rawrfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kise have been living together for a few years now. Both of them working on their own, keeping their little perfect lifestyle until tragedy hits them. Now it’s up to Aomine to put the pieces back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank

∞

“Alright that’s it for today! Great work everyone! Thank you very much Kise!”

The blond model sighed as the lights around him were turned off and the assistants hurried to help him, like a swarm. He just allowed them to remove the used garments and hold refreshments around. His short manager approached never taking her sight from her smartphone.

“Excellent Ryota, we’re done with Nike…for now. I’ve been discussing a contract extension and the negotiations are so far positive. However we won’t know until these photos come out and they see comments. So for now you can take a leave for two or three weeks…”

The manager kept talking on and on, but Kise Ryota was far away. It had been a long season for him and he hadn’t been able to spend time just at home with his boyfriend. Aomine constantly bickered and bitched about how tight and busy his schedule was. No he’d be finally home when Aomine arrived from work all sweaty and dirty and-

“Ryota!” his manager snapped her fingers right under his nose popping his personal dream bubble.

“Yes?” she sighed defeated, slumping her shoulders.

“Forget it, just be careful okay? I’ll call you when I know something” she waved her hand in dismissal and walked away, flipping her long pink hair over her shoulder.

The model reached for his bag from one of the assistants and ran out the studio waving everyone goodbye. Once out of the heavy working atmosphere, he reached his cellphone and messaged Aomine.

He had just the time to prepare something special for him, so he headed towards the closest mart for supplies.

∞

“Aomineeee…”

The blue haired man cracked an eye open. “You guys done?”

“Yeah” the boy standing next to him answered.

“Get goin’ then” he closed his eyes again and heard the bunch of kids run off to wherever they were going now.

Aomine Daiki, as in his younger years, was still not very active and avoided effort at every turn. He had been fired and kicked out from all his previous jobs for slacking off or being found asleep on duty. Being an elementary school PE teacher was easy enough so far. All he had to do was open the storage room, let the kids grab some balls, let the play around, and he could sleep the full hour. It was the job he had lasted on the longest and didn’t seem to shorten.

His phone vibrated in his sweatpants pocket, he pulled it out and read through clouded eyes.

_I finished early. Wait for you home <3_

Aomine hated when Kise finished his texts with a heart but he still choked. How long had it been since he actually saw Kise? For the last few weeks the blond always left before the sun rose and arrived much later after it went down.  As much as he disliked it, it was Kise’s job as a model that allowed them the life they had.

He groaned as he realized he had absolutely nothing for Kise since he really deserved it. Not that he would ever admit it to the blond. But Kise being the fool he is… well, it wouldn’t really actually work.

The tanned man stood brushing the dust and grass from his pants and grabbed his stuff from the bleachers. He would at least jog back home, he had to keep his good shape somehow.

∞

He was definitely not the athlete he used to be when he was in high school, but he could still showoff his stamina as he reached the apartment building he lived in. His shirt soaking in sweat and his breathing ragged from his jog. He pressed the elevator button to his floor and rested his hands on his knees to regain air. He knew Kise had planned something so he had to at least look like he deserved to be pampered. The doors opened with a ‘ting’ and he walked out. The first thing he noticed was the slightly ajar door. His instinct kicked in. He crouched behind and glanced inside. However what he heard completely relaxed his muscles.

Kise had either forgotten to close the door or had left it open on purpose, the first being the most like option. The blond was clearly cooking from the noise of appliances and his humming. The tall man slammed the door shut to announce his arrival.

“Honeeey, I’m in the kitchen!”

Aomine scoffed, he really hated when Kise called him sweet nicknames. He preferred them dirty.

“I’m home, you left the door open” he dropped his stuff on the side table and walked around to the kitchen.

“Really? I didn’t notice…” Kise kept humming.

“How could you not notice, you silly-“Aomine stood frozen at the threshold of the kitchen to the sight in front of him.

Kise was indeed cooking and from the smell of it, it was going to be delicious. But what glued Aomine to the ground and shut his mouth, was his choice of apparel. The blond model had decided to wear a white frilly apron with a blue bow tied at the back and nothing else. The blond completely left the athletics for modeling but still kept a good shape due to his job.  

The tanned man just stared up and down while Kise kept cooking as if he wasn’t even there.

“Aomine, can you please put the table?” he wasn’t even looking in his direction but still his voice held that purr that turned Aomine crazy.

As a trained monkey, the blue haired moved mechanically to do as he was ordered. The previous image of his boyfriend naked below an apron tattooed forever in his mind.  The blond walked around him placing dishes on the table and going in and out of the kitchen, not once looking at him. Aomine grew anxious, he felt any moment confetti would blow on his face and Kise would announce he had to leave again to the U.S. or something related.

However, Kise just pushed him onto one of the chairs and served dinner for both of them.

“I finished the new Nike campaign” he said picking on his food.

Aomine thought of saying something around the lines of ‘About time’ or ‘the what?’ but his voice came out croaked as he had run out  saliva and his throat was dried out no matter how much water he drank.

“Momoi told me I could take some weeks off…” the blond allowed the news to sink in. The taller took his time to actually understand from his still frozen mind state. Once he had, he looked over to the blond sitting across him and the full plate in front of him.

“All this…” he signaled the table contents. “ Can be microwavable right?”

“Sure. Why you ask?”

Aomine barely gave time to react as he stood, went around the table and jumped on Kise kissing him harshly. The blond chuckled under him sliding his slim arms over the toned muscles.

“Welcome home”

“Shut up, before I rip this apron from you” Aomine ate hungrily his lips rubbing his hands over all the skin he could reach. Kise laughed again curling his slender legs over the other’s hips and allowed Aomine to carry both to their room clashing teeth and tongues.

∞

The blonde head peaked from under the bed covers to the light streaming through the window. He knew it was beyond midday but he still didn’t want to come out. He was sore and tired from a week straight of love making. He could still keep it up for another week, but he lost all energies to do anything else and he knew he had plenty to do. Kise had turned into a full-time house wife. While Aomine left early, Kise was left to cook, wash, iron, clean, order, shop, etc…

He reached a hand over the nightstand for his phone to check for any missed calls from Momoi or any other person. He had tried to pry his friend Kuroko from his job to meet up, but so far no good so he had tried with his husband Kagami.

_**FUCK OFF** _

The message flashed on his screen and he groaned. Perhaps he should have asked differently. He was about to leave the phone back when a small flash got back his attention. There was a different type of notification flashing on his phone this time.

“Fuck!” Kise threw the covers back, tossed the phone over, and ran to the bathroom. The screen remained with the message for a few seconds before going black.

 

<3 Anniversary w/ Daiki <3

∞

Aomine was the antithesis to romantic, any person would say. He was actually the absolute opposite to what most thought, thing only Kise and Kuroko knew. The first knowing it first hand, the second because he happened to be a very observant and people-reading bastard. It was odd when he actually did his job and the kids knew it. There was something strange and disturbing from the smile their teacher had when he ordered them to run laps. He was in good mood.

It was actually Kise’s phone that reminded him.  As he stood to leave that morning, the phone vibrated with an incoming call from Kagami.

“What do you want?” he answered with his mocking tone he knew ticked off the other man.

“Wha-? What do I want? Why the fuck does that idiot call me when he wants to talk to Tetsu?!”

Aomine chuckled.

“Oh, he mentioned something about inviting him over for a threesome…”

He heard the other man yelling into the phone something intelligible and the soft smoothing voice of his childhood friend before the line went dead.

Just as he closed the phone’s lid he saw the agenda for today marked with red which meant ‘Extremelly Important’. He thought of waking the sleeping form besides him to let him know he was forgetting something when he actually read what it said.

He hit his own head playfully replaying the plan he had come up with last time he remembered their fourth anniversary was coming. He left the phone back on its place and kissed the blond’s head before he left for work.

As soon as his shift was over he was going over to the jewelry he had picked over his lonely trips downtown. He was finally going to ask him to be forever his and it filled his chest with joy and bizarre butterflies.

∞

Kise had called all his friends for advice. He had never been the brightest when it came to gifts or surprises. The apron thing had been Murasakibara’s idea and it wasn’t even for him, the huge guy just happened to be murmuring to himself a few fantasies and Kise got hold of that one.

He knew it couldn’t just be another kinky idea, he had to make it really special. For one thing, he knew he was deep in love with Aomine Daiki and he couldn’t picture his life without him. He had to find something to show him that.

An idea sparked in his mind as he recalled the last conversation he had with Kasamatsu.

“Just how long have you two been together? Woah, I would have imagined you two married by now”

Kise was suddenly filled like a balloon and knew just where to go.

His balloon popped the moment he pressed his feet to run across the street and he heard the loud screeching sound of tires approaching him.

∞

The tall tanned man excited the jewelry with a small yellow box in his hand. He opened it and looked at the ring resting there. The moment he saw it, he knew it was perfect for him. He filled his lungs with positive energies and made to walk back to the apartment building. He was going to take Kise for a walk, maybe eat at some nice place, and finally to the place where it all started. Once they arrived he would swallow his pride and get down on one knee.

He gloated in his imagination when his cellphone rang in his jeans pocket. He had barely pushed the answer button.

“Would you mind to explain what is Kise doing in the emergency room?”

The harsh voice of Midorima Shintarou came through the speaker.

“…what?”

The greenhaired sighed on the other side as he filled in the entry papers.

“Kise just came in, he was run over by a car… he’s being prepared for surgery… Get over here right now”

The line went dead and the blue haired held the phone to his ear almost waiting for Kise to talk back saying it was a joke and he was alright. The other hand clenched around the little box in his pocket.

∞

The blue haired man threw the hospital doors open. Everything around made his insides turn over.

The light bounced off the pure white walls hurting his eyes, the people in the waiting room lined to the wall as a welcome to this well of pity and sorrow, the empty eyed nurses and doctors walking amongst he lost souls that came looking for hope but  found none.

“Aomine!”

Even when he was used to those unexpressive eyes, he knew deep inside there was soul in those eternal blue pools.

“Tetsu! What happened? Where’s Kise? How is he? Is he-”

Dead?

“No! Aomine relax, he’s alive”

His childhood friend reached for his shoulder in support. Aomine let go the air he had been holding in, still taking deep breaths. Alive didn’t mean he was okay. Kuroko would have told him already if such were the case, but the hand on his shoulder told him the opposite.

“Where-?”

“They took him into surgery, he took some severe damage from the impact…”

Kuroko led Aomine towards the nearest chair where he collapsed.

“H-how long will he be in there?” he croaked, his throat suddenly dry.

“I don’t know. Midorima calculated about three hours but he said that could change if they encountered any… additional damage”

Any normal person would call Kuroko heartless if they heard him talk as he did, but Aomine knew better. That small almost unnoticeable pause he did spoke millions for him and his concern. Even if he never showed it, Tetsuya really appreciated Kise.

“Come on Aomine, we can wait at the cafeteria while we wait…”

Kuroko pulled him effortlessly since he was more like a ragdoll than the full weight man he is. Aomine reacted until a warm cup was pushed into his hands.

“Drink, it will make you feel better…or so Kagami said” the light blue haired boy cocked his head slightly to the side in thought. Aomine smiled.

“Where’s your nosy boyfriend?”

“He must be training”

“Oh, there’s a big game coming right?” Kuroko nodded sipping his cup.

Aomine looked at the steaming chocolate in his hands. He could totally picture Kagami advising to drink hot chocolate for hard situations, he could imagine the tall redhead dropping some marshmallows in.

“Kagami usually puts marshmallows in his cup, but I don’t think they serve that here”

The tanned man chuckled at the mind reading cliché his best friend just did. He would never stop being amused by Kuroko’s abilities at mind reading, especially when they included some hot headed Kagami or foolish Kise-

His smile turned to frown as he recalled where and why he was there in the first place.

“You should drink your chocolate Aomine. I’ll stay here as long as it takes, but please try to relax” he could feel the concern in the soft voice and he was really grateful it was just him here.

He took a sip from the still steaming cup and felt the hot liquid burning his tongue and throat. Maybe if he caused himself some burns he would be taken inside to the same room as Kise and hold his hand and smile foolishly to each other… maybe.

∞

Kuroko Tetsuya was never much aware of the passing of time. However, this time as he watched his friend walk around in circles, sit down and tap his foot on the floor, grind his teeth and writhe his hands, time was painfully slow.

Every time a doctor or nurse walked out of the ONLY HOSPITAL EMPLOYEES BEYOND THIS POINT door, Aomine jumped to attack them with questions and Kuroko would sit still listening to every word they said. None knew much and one or two promised they would look into it, but none came back with news.

It had been over five hours when Midorima Shintarou himself walked out those doors immediately looking for them with his eyes. The tall man rushed to him.

“How is he? What happened? Why the fuck did you take so fucking long?!”

His volume increased with each question at the end he was yelling. Midorima calmly pried his hands off him and resettled his glasses.

“He’s stable now. We came upon some difficulties through the surgery but it was nothing that could not be handled.”

“Can I see him?”

“He is unconscious now and very weak, so he has been put under intensive watch. Only family and relatives are allowed inside Aomine, I’m sorry”

“But I’m his boyf-“ the tiny box in his pocket gained extreme weight in that moment. Midorima cocked an eyebrow at his interrupted outburst.

“Well, I could probably convince them to let you through… but that will have to wait until tomorrow Aomine. Right now Kise is in no condition to receive any kind of visits that are not medical.” The green haired turned to Kuroko. “Take him home Kuroko, he can’t do anything if he just sits here. I’ll call you if anything happens”

The short man nodded and thanked Midorima before pulling Aomine through the doors, out to the parking lot and into his car. The entire ride to wherever they were headed, the box in his pocket felt like an anchor that had nailed his heart to that waiting room’s floor.

∞

Aomine could not sleep at all. He was grateful Kuroko had taken him to the apartment he and Kagami shared instead of his own. Everything there would make it even more painful than it already was, remind him every single moment of the person missing there.

The sun had already peeked through the curtains in the guest room about two hours ago. Still Aomine was still as a cold dead statue, waiting to wake up from this nightmare he could not sleep off.

The door creaked as his host walked in.

“Aomine, you should get a shower. I’m making breakfast, you still drink your coffee black?”

The sat over the edge of the bed, his shoulders hunched as he stood.

No, he had stopped drinking black coffee because Kise liked his sweet and always sneaked a spoon or two in Daiki’s cup. Still, Aomine nodded. He followed blindly his shorter friend as he handed him a towel.

“Midorima called earlier, he says Kise is stable and can receive visits now. He hasn’t awakened though”

Aomine nodded again and closed the door behind him. All his movements were mechanical, slow and paused. He just stood under the cold shower, going over and over in his head all the scenarios.

“Aomine” Kuroko’s voice was barely over the sound of the water. “You should get out and eat something, we’ll visit Kise as soon as you’re finished”

∞

The blue haired man standing outside the bathroom door sighed as he heard the water being shut down. He couldn’t say he understood how his friend felt, it was almost unbelievable imagining Kagami being run down by a vehicle. The vehicle receiving the damage rather than Kagami was easier to believe. Still, he could feel the grief his friend was going through. Kise was a dear friend to them all.

Last night he had taken the duty to call their closer friends to let them know.

Murasakibara answered when he was about to hung up and actually showed emotion when he heard about Kise’s condition. He promised to visit later in the day.

Momoi was frantic and started crying on the phone. It took Kuroko a good 15 minutes to calm her down. She would pass by the hospital once she got out of her meeting.

Akashi was very silent through all of Kuroko’s explanation, but his sharp breathing gave him away. He was out of town and wouldn’t return for another three days but still demanded to be kept updated to Kise’s progress. He also made sure to send the best doctors money could pay.

The blue haired felt slightly bad when he realized he didn’t have Kasamatsu’s number, he’d have to beg his pardon later.

Kuroko set to wash the dishes as Aomine tried to eat painfully slowly. He surrendered quickly as his stomach churned just by sinking the fork into the scrambled eggs.

His short friend sighed and removed everything from the table. Again, Aomine didn’t notice his surroundings, he was at a moment still sitting in the kitchen and the next he was sitting in Kuroko’s car.

The ride to the hospital was silent and slightly uncomfortable. Kuroko parked and pulled his friend out of the car to the hospital reception. As Kuroko was asking for directions to Kise’s room, Midorima walked out to meet them.

“About time you two showed up”

Shintarou immediately noticed the zombie-like state of the tall tanned man from the lack of sarcastic retort or sudden burst of anger. Kuroko just nodded as he signaled them both to follow him.

“Over night he showed great improvement, the surgeries were a success and did no larger harm to him. He should be able to walk and talk with no problems at all. He woke up about an hour ago but- Aomine no, wait!”

The blue haired sprinted before any of the two former basketball players could stop him.

He woke up and I wasn’t there by his side. He woke up. He woke up. Hewokeup. Ilovehim. He’sstillwithme. Hedidn’tdie.

He repeated his mantra inside his head as he flash read all the name plates over the doors looking frantically for the one with the love of his life’s name. His full former speed and reflects kicking in as he dashed through the corridors avoiding nurses and doctors.

He screeched halt when he finally found it. Not taking a second to spare he opened the door right away.

The bed was occupied by his golden haired angel which turned to look at him curiously. Sitting up with his hands curled upon his lap. He cocked his head to the side and smiled.

“Hi, who are you?”

∞

Aomine sank on the chair in Midorima’s office, Kuroko softly patting his shoulder as the green haired explained what happened.

The part of his brain that gathered memories had been damaged.

He was not exactly amnesiac or had completely lost his memories, his brain just had to organize his ideas. Midorima explained that he was to stay a few more days in the hospital for observation and afterwards he could go home.  He asked them both to keep him company and help him pull together his memories by bringing photographs or videos, anything that could trigger his head back together to the old cheerful blond, not the catatonic pale guy that was sitting on the hospital bed.

“Of course, you can’t all be here at the same time and I’m sure you have far more important things to do so I suggest you come up with a visit schedule and take turns to be with him… specially you Aomine” Midorima glanced at him over the rim of his glasses. Aomine just nodded.

He would have liked to come into the room to find Kise with his goofy apologetic smile he used when he got home late, then Aomine would have crushed him to death and tease him of his not paying attention when running away from fangirls innerly crying because he was alright.

Kise was alright but not alright.

Who are you?

The question kept ringing in his ears almost deafening him. It was Kise of course, his usual smile, his usual voice, the way he sat as if modeling. But it was not Kise at the same time. He had forgotten him after all. Was Kise even really in love with him? Just how do you forget someone you wish to marry? Or… perhaps Kise just didn’t see him like that.

“Aomine” the blue haired snapped at the sudden press on his arm his shorter friend did to get his attention. “He loves you, go see him. Talk to him as when you met for the first time, show him the Aomine he knows and loves”

Aomine wasn’t sure what surprised him more, the scary mind reading Kuroko just did or the fact that Kuroko spoke a long sentence. He turned to look at Midorima that just nodded and he stood to leave the office.

“I’ll speak with Midorima a little longer Aomine, go ahead with Kise”

The former basketball player closed the door behind him and walked the way back to where Kise was staying. On his way he received plenty pitiful looks from the other doctors and nurses. They must have seen him on his searching spree and had heard the story. Tragic love story in which the man loses his lover to his own memories. He scoffed and smiled. He was not going to let that happen. He reached inside his pocket and held the little box in his fist. He was going to get his Kise back and keep him forever.

∞

Aomine closed the door softly behind him as he entered the room. The warm midday light was streaming through the window softened by the white curtain over the angel seated on the bed. Kise was seated upright, a small IV attached to his arm and a little scan taking his vitals beeping rythmicaly next to him. The blond smiled innocently at him making the blue haired’s heart leap in his chest.

“Oh, it’s you again”

Of course it’s me you idiot.

“I didn’t get your name earlier though…”

Aomine took his time shrugging his jacket off as he walked over to sit next to the bed.

“D-daiki, I’m…” he sighed. The words getting stuck in his throat with everything he wanted to say and just couldn’t. “Aomine Daiki”

“Ao...mine…?” his head snapped up at the slight hint of recognition from his boyfriend.

Kise looked blankly over him, mulling over the name in his head, and finally smiling at him.

“It’s a very pretty name, I like it”

The man hunched his shoulders and smiled back, it was painful to do so but he never liked the idea of looking weak in front of others, even if the other person was his boyfriend.

“How are you feeling, Kise?”

“Kise? That’s my name right? The scary doctor called me that and …. and I think I remembered…”

The blond man had started talking with sudden cheerfulness and excitement but such bright in his eyes died as he finished his statement.

“Aomine… why can’t I remember anything?”

The former basketball player clenched his fingers on his lap a few times, trying to ease his heart as well as his breathing. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and tried to remember how Kise always told him to act around children.

“You had an accident… a…. a terrible accident, you hit your head and well… “ he coughed signaling with his hand in a gesture only he understood.

“Oh… I am… going to remember something though… right?”

Aomine was helpless and weak to the soft and sad expression the model had. He hated it. Hated his uselessness.

No.

He was definitely not useless.

Midorima said it, didn’t he?

He would get his memories back, their memories.

“Eventually, that’s why I am here… We’re going to get your memories Kise. I promise”

Aomine reached for his hand. Kise blushed slightly looking abashed at their linked hands.

He smiled back at him.

“This is really familiar somehow”

∞

Over the next week, Aomine spent all his time with Kise in between his short shifts at the Elementary school. Even requesting (forcing) Sakurai to take over for him.

His heart burst everytime he walked through the hospital room and seeing that angel leaving whatever he was doing to just smile at him and show him whatever he had in his hands.

The rest of their friends showed up over time for hours at the time. The nurses and doctors were most likely fed up with all the people but Midorima made sure to scold them once in a while.

Kuroko was of course the one most present besides him, with his annoying husband whenever he could. Although, it was really hilarious watching Kagami struggling with Kise’s complete lack of memories and Kuroko’s aloofness all together in an attempt to re-tell their high school life through basketball matches.

Murasakibara appeared from time to time with Kise’s favorite snacks… which weren’t, but somehow Aomine appreciated the effort.

Momoi cried for hours on her next visit. Kise and Aomine made the best example of team work to calm her down. She sobbed the rest of her stay.

Akashi showed up on the hospital door, suited up with portafolio and luggage in hand. He had just arrived from an overseas trip and did not wait for his chauffer to pick him up. He set Midorima in contact with the best neurologists and therapists and talked a bit with Kise before Reo Mibuchi busted through the door scolding his boss for disappearing so suddenly.

Kasamatsu walked into the room almost looking lost as his friend and previous kouhai didn’t greet him in his usual joyous manner. He chatted for a while and left with a punch and a ‘take care, idiot’.

Kise often got EEGs and scans to check his brain’s activity. According to the doctor, the cells in his brain were definitely working back to its usual pace.

He brought over albums, recordings from their old games, magazines with his pictures… but for some reason he made sure to remove all proof of their relationship and beg his friends to not mention it.

The blue haired watched over all the interactions as if watching a movie. He felt as an outsider as the blond laughed with old jokes, surprised with his own moves, met again his closest friends… this was not his Kise.

He felt like he would cheat on his Kise if he showed him the truth to this Kise. He would wait until his Kise returned and hopefully on his own he would remember who he really was.

“Aominecchi!”

Daiki jumped at the sudden punch of nostalgia and joy.

“Kuroko-cchi, says that’s how I call my closest friends… and I like it!”

Aomine almost cried at the nickname. He felt like it had been ages since Kise had called him that.

∞

A week later, Kise was released from the hospital.

His condition had most definitely improved. He could recognize people in the albums and sometimes anecdotes including them. He rejected the snacks he did not like from Murasakibara. He cried at Kuroko’s bullying and indifference. He discussed future contracts with Momoi.

He smiled at him the warmest of smiles he had, which were always just for him.

Aomine was not sure if Kise remembered him, or rather what he meant. But he still held his hand as the blond took in his surroundings and pointed in different directions towards the places he remembered.

Kuroko and Kagami tagged along with Nigou in tow.

Fuckin mutt had grown so much in the last years.

They decided to walk home, perhaps the walk and the places would trigger something.

He closed the hand in his pocket around the box that was not there.

By now, Aomine had realized that what he really wanted the most was for Kise to be happy. If that happiness was not with him, he would not retort.

He left the box at his side table, he was not going to let its reminder to burden his love’s recovery.

∞

As Kise regained his cooking memory and Kagami absolutely lost it everytime he squealed with recognition, Kuroko cornered him.

“Aomine, when are you telling Kise about you two?”

He glared at the light blue eyed guy sitting across him in his living room.

“I’m going to let him remember it”

“And if he doesn’t?”

He sighed looking away at the small scene going on in the countertop.

“Well… that means that it was not meant to be… right?”

Dammit Kuroko.

Talking to his old friend was alway a cataclysm for him. All the tears and anguish he had held threatened to come apart with the constant scrutiny the sky blue eyes pierced him with.

“I don’t know Tetsu… I… I don’t know…”

Aomine sighed clenching his eyes shut, holding back the tears. A soft small hand reached his.

“He will Aomine, I’m sorry I said it”

“N-no, I just... “

“Aominecchi, Kurokocchi! Dinner is ready!”

Kuroko patted his shoulder as he stood up.

Aomine knew, he knew deep in his heart Kise would remember him. All those years struggling with his own feelings to find out he was not the only one. All those lousy yet great dates. The time it took him to gather the courage to ask him to move together. The final decision…

“Aominecchi?”

Daiki stood up suddenly at the voice over his shoulder.

“Sorry! I’m coming!”

He tried to rush past the blond but a hand held to his wrist with a vice grip.

“Are you ok, Daiki?”

The blue haired looked back to Kise his eyes full with concern. He only called him by his first name if he was being serious (or in bed). The tears pushing at his eyeballs receeded with the smile pulling his cheeks.

He nodded once pulling Kise’s hand in his towards the dinner table where Kagami was discussing with Kuroko over the proper level of softness in meat.

∞

Kuroko dragged Kagami through the hall outside their apartment while he tried to go back and choke Aomine for his constant teasing.

The blue haired waved back at him before pulling his husband into the lift.

Daiki smiled again before closing the door and returning to his little reality.

After Kise thought it was a good idea to get some alcohol to ‘loosen his head’, Kagami followed by getting flustered by every single comment Kuroko said, and Aomine filled his blackmail box.

The before mentioned blond model was currently hanging from the edge of the couch murmuring and blabbering. Aomine sighed as he picked him up in his arms to get him to bed.

“Aominecchi~” he mumbled on his shoulder, arms sprawled around his shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m getting you to bed now Kise.”

He’s gained weight.

“Aomine~”

He ignored his constant murmured calling as he walked around the bedroom and slowly put him on the bed. As he undressed him, Kise kept calling out to him.

“Kise?”

The blond snored and turned over before mumbling again his name. Daiki kneeled on the floor next to him, he cleared the hair from his face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

He’d die before letting go of this angel.

Kise groaned, the former player stood up to leave quietly.

“Aomine?”

Well fuck.

“I’m sorry, Kise. Did I wake you up?”

He kneeled again, patting softly his head.

The blond nodded… and then mumbled ‘no’.

Aomine chuckled.

“Go back to sleep, idiot”

Kise reached for his hand looking straight at him.

“Thank you Aomine... “

He could see the warmth in his eyes that had filled his everyday until a few weeks ago, but still Kise made nothing that told him he remembered. He would have done something by now if he did, that was just the way he was.

“It’s nothing silly, sleep”

Ryota curled on his side as he nodded and closed his eyes. Aomine watched him a little longer as his breathing slowed down and he snored again. He stood and walked out back to the living room. There was no way he would sleep next to him.

He gathered the small mess they had made and washed the dishes. Aomine knew he would get very little sleep as he had the last weeks.

Grabbing the last beer, he made his way to the couch, and dropped unceremoniously on top. He made no account of how much time passed as he sipped on the can and observed the non existent patterns on the paper white ceiling, blank.

∞

Daiki opened his groggy eyes slowly as the light poured in small streaks on his face.

Is Kise awake yet?

He rubbed his eyes as he incorporated from his makeshift bed.

He would prepare coffee and breakfast before the blond woke up. He would just silently make a detour to the bathroom and go on with his day.

Aomine Daiki walked as silent as possible for a man his size and opened the door. Since he forgot to close the curtains yesterday, the bright light coming in from the window blinded him for a moment.

As his eyesight returned, he recognized a silouette sitting hunched over the edge of the bed. The blue haired dashed forward to check on him, worried he might be puking his guts out. However, as he came around the bed and reached for him, his eyes settled back in order.

Right in between his hands was a tiny yellow box, open.

His fears came true in his head as he felt Kise’s anger flowing towards him. He had cheated. He had lied.

Aomine was frozen in place, he didn’t know if he should apologize for not telling him or running away and avoid a painful rupture. He knew it would hurt like a fuck ton. But he had no choice. It was too late. The mistake had been done and he could not back off. Kise must be disgusted. Must hate him.

“Ah-” - “Aomine”

Both spoke at the same time.

Kise looked up at him and Daiki looked away. He couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Aomine”

Was that anger in his voice? Perhaps disgust, pity, sadness…

“I’m sorry!” he blurted. “I… I was going to tell you but I did not want to ruin it for you. And you looked so happy as you were remembering old stuff and friends and I did not want to ruin it. I understand if you don’t want to be with me like that. I’m very sorry and it’s okay I just-”

“Aomine”

Now he did sound angry. Aomine looked up and met his eyes.

“I am happy, since I found this… I now know that it was not a dream”

The blond looked down at the box in his hands almost lovingly.

“A…. a dream?”

The tan skinned man stared confused at Kise. The blond took the box in one hand and held to Aomine’s with the other.

“Kise.. did you… did you remember?”

How did this happen? Was it possible that the combination of the alcohol and the ring actually brought forward all those memories?

The model denied with his head.

“I’m sorry Aomine, I don’t remember much yet… but the first time you walked into my room in the hospital. My heart fluttered and I knew, I just knew you were someone important for me. Your name and your face plague my dreams and every waking moment and… I want to remember, I need to remember because I know that… whatever it was, it was important. And it made me happy….” he looked at his face and deep into his eyes putting the little box in his hands.

“I want us both to be happy Aomine, together”

Aomine looked from one yellow eye to the other, seeing the honesty and truth behind them. His sight blurred and this time he allowed the tears to flow taking the slim body in his arms and holding it tightly against his chest to never let it go. They left the little box forgotten on the bed as they held tightly to each other. Kise chuckled as he cried too. He didn’t know why he was crying but he was sure it meant this was important. Aomine called him an idiot and kissed his forehead.

“C’mon idiot, I’ll make you breakfast”

Kise smiled. “I do remember you are a terrible cook, so I don’t think so…”

“Fine, I’ll get cereal”

Aomine smiled getting up from the bed. As he walked through the threshold Kise called him.

“Yes?”

“We must take more pictures, to fill the blanks with new memories~”

**∞**

**Author's Note:**

> EEG = Electroencephalography
> 
> Hope you liked it, this should have been a much longer story but I would have never finished if I did so.  
> Thanks for your comments, kudos, views, etc...


End file.
